The Day We Met
by Andreabunton
Summary: A story about how Kenn I met with Michelangelo and his brothers. Right now only a oneshot, unless you guys think I should continue... MikeyxOC with slight LeoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_I DONT OWN TMNT OR KENN._**

* * *

Ya know.. a few months ago if somebody had told me that my life would be overrun by four, 15-and-a-half year old, giant, talking turtles.. I would have told them they needed to up the dosage on their meds.. But now, as I look over at my new boyfriend, Mikey, playing his video game, I can't imagine it any other way..

I remember the night I first saw them like it was yesterday..

It was actually a pretty normal night in New York. Kenn and I were walking back to the apartment from some high school party we'd went to..

Apparently we made a wrong turn at some point, because we had ended up on the bad side of town. This place was practically owned by the Purple Dragons. And here we were, two attractive, underage girls walking around at night. Easy prey for them.

We'd heard them taunting us, but we tried to keep walking without even looking at them. Suddenly they'd surrounded us. There was at least five of them. The leader yelled at us to give them our money.. Which wasn't much... One of the creeps stepped a little closer to me. "Your cute.." He says with an evil smirk. As scared as I was, I refused to show it. I griped the small knife inside my pocket. I was ready to fight if I needed to.

Kenn was already pushed against a wall. I went to try to get this creep off of her when I was suddenly knocked to the ground. The guy from before started to kick me in the stomach. I took my pocket knife out and stabbed him in the leg.

That only pissed him off even more, and he started to not only punch me, but also pull at my clothes. I fought back with everything I had. Kenn and I both closed our eyes and screamed as loud as we could, knowing that help would probably never come...

Suddenly, almost a few moments after we screamed, the beating stopped. The thugs were now the ones yelling in pain. I was too afraid to look up, but I could hear everything they were saying. "Oh sh*t! It's The Turtles!" "Not these guys again!" Turtles? The heck? I could then hear the creeps running away screaming, followed by some new voices. The voices of our heroes.

"DUDE! They were beating up girls!" One voice said. I could tell from his voice he was probably pretty young. Maybe around the same age as me and Kenn. Possibly younger..

"Mikey! We need to stay quiet!" Another, somewhat irritated voice said. He sounded a little bossy.. "I don't think that matters anymore, Leo." Said a slightly angry voice. "Yeah, one of them is looking right at us.." said a fourth voice. He sounded kind of nerdy...

I looked over to Kenn, who was staring at something with wide eyes. I follow her gaze. I feel my own eyes widen as I see what she sees. I try to adjust my glasses a bit, as if I could make this strange sight go away. "T-turtles." Was the only thing I could make myself say. I kept staring at them in complete shock. Could you blame me? Standing right in front of me were four giant turtles, all standing on two legs like a human does. They had ninja weapons for God's sake! It would be weird if I wasn't freaked out.

But I wasn't actually scared. For some reason I didn't feel fear. Maybe it was because they just saved me from being violated... But then I locked eyes with one of them. The one with the orange mask. I looked right into his baby blue eyes and knew.. These guys could be trusted.

He smiled. "Hi!" he says cheerfully. "H-hi." I replied, my voice barley audible. I couldn't help but notice how... Cute.. he was. He had freckles on his cheeks, like me. His face was just adorable. For some reason his smile made me feel more calm. Kenn stood up and ran right up to them. "WOW! You guys look so COOL!" She says in amazement. The one with the blue mask stares at her awkwardly. I could've swore I saw him blush a little... The one in the orange mask gives her a high five.

"Uh.. th-thanks.." The blue one replies, shying away from her gaze. I slowly stood up and walked over to them. "Y-you saved us." I said, still getting over the shock. "Thank you."

"No need to thank us. It's our job to protect innocent people like the two of you from creeps like that." The blue-masked guy says. I nodded. I can't help but notice that both the orange masked one and the one with the red mask and crack in his shell were staring at me. When I looked at them, the red guy instantly dropped his gaze, blushing a little. Once again I locked eyes with the orange guy. Man.. his eyes were perfect...

He blushes and smiles at me. I return the smile. "H-Hi.. orange dude.." I said, shyly. "M-My name is Michelangelo." He said, obviously trying not to stare at me too much. "I'm Andrea." I replied. He smiled even more.

Before we could say anything else to each other, the blue guy was pulling him away. "Mikey, we need to get home now." He said in a stern voice. No doubt, he was the leader.

"W-wait!" I called out. But I was too late. They were gone..


	2. Thinking Of You

It had been almost a week since Kenn and I had been saved by the turtles. We hadn't seen or heard anything about them since that night. For some reason that I couldn't figure out, I couldn't stop thinking about the one with the orange mask and baby blue eyes. Michelangelo. Even his name was interesting to me..

I tried to get him out of my mind, but he kept finding his way back in. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about him so much, considering there was a big possibility that I'd never see him again... Besides, this was wrong, wasn't it? He wasn't a human.. And yet I couldn't stop myself from thinking about that sweet smile, cute freckled cheeks, and gorgeous blue eyes... Aww, man... I think I have a crush... on a freaking turtle.

What the hell? I knew I was a pretty weird girl sometimes... But this was going too far... I... I need to see him again. I need to know for sure if I really had a crush on him. I wonder where the four turtles would even live...

*AT THE LAIR. MIKEY'S P.O.V*

Its been almost a week since we rescued those girls from the Purple Dragons. A week since I saw.. Her. Me and my bros were actually pretty surprised that they didn't freak out from seeing us.. Heck, I gave a high three one of them... She seemed pretty cool. But then I saw her friend... The one with the curly hair and glasses... She was so... Pretty.

She was a little taller than her friend... and me.. She mostly just stared at us with her big blue-green eyes... Man, her eyes were pretty.. I noticed she looked at me a lot.. I stared back. Her cheeks got really red when I looked at her... I wonder why..

I felt my on cheeks heat up a little when she looked at me. I'm not sure why though.. And now, a week later.. I still think about her a lot.. Even her name was pretty.. Andrea.

Is... Is this what having a crush really feels like?.. Is this how Donnie feels when he's hanging out with April? I don't know. But I really want to see her again. I'm still kinda ticked at Leo for not letting me talk to her a little longer.. I knew if we weren't there he would've stayed and talked to her friend...

I HAD to see her. I needed to see if I really had a crush or not.. It feels so weird.. But it doesn't feel bad.. I waited until Master Splinter and my brothers went to bed before I grabbed my skateboard and went topside to find her...

Now.. If I was a girl.. Where would I live?...


	3. Found Ya!

Mikey's POV:  
I can't believe I actually snuck out! My brothers aren't gonna be happy about this.. But, I get the feeling Donnie might understand why I'm doing this.. He'd probably do the same for April. I really do think I like that girl.. That's why I need to find her. Hmm... I wonder where I should start looking.. This is going to be hard.. But then I hear it. The voice that's been in my head for days now. Her voice. I quickly look down from the rooftop I'm standing on and try to find her. It's actually kinda early in the morning, so it's still pretty dark outside, but I can still see good. I wonder why she would be walking through the city this early.. I can hear her friend talking too... I'm wonder what they're saying..  
Andrea's POV:  
"Why did you drag me out of bed?!" Kenn says to me in an irritated voice. I don't blame her.. I did technically drag her out of bed at 5am.. "Because I need your help." I simply replied. "And it couldn't wait a few more hours?!" Yep.. She's mad.. "Nope." I answer. Kenn just gave me an angry death glare. Meh.. I'm used to it.. "What are we even doing?" She asks. I was a little scared to tell her at first.. Would she think I was insane? "W-Well.. It.. It's about those guys we met the other night.." "The turtles?" She asked, giving me a weird look. "Y-Yes." I waited for her to start yelling at me. But she didn't.. She actually looked.. Excited?!  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?!" She yelled at me.. She looked like a little kid who got locked inside ToysRUs for the night. "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T ASK!" I yelled back. Kenn was literally fangirling at this point..  
I couldn't help but laugh. I knew which one of the guys she was wanting to see.. The one with the blue mask.. I think one of them had called him 'Leo'...  
That's when I heard a small thump noise behind me. Kenn just stared with a strange grin on her face as I turned around.. It was him! Michelangelo!  
"Hi!" We say to each other at the same time...


End file.
